


The Fluffer Gets More

by lol_lee_lol



Category: New Girl
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_lee_lol/pseuds/lol_lee_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess decides to invite Nick on another date at the restaurant, although this time he can tag along and have sex at Sam's place (set a little after s02e03 - Fluffer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fluffer Gets More

I watched myself in the mirror as my heart was pounding in my chest. When I proposed my idea to Sam, I was almost hoping he would refuse. Or be upset. Anything. Well, anything other than his actual reaction: “Oh yeah Jess. That could be fun.” I laugh at my imitation of him. It helped me relax a little. I got out and did the few steps to be in front of Nick’s door. After I had knocked, he did not take long to tell me to come in.

“Hey Jess! What’s up?” he casually asked me.

I watched him in his boxer and dirty shirt. Doubting myself and how I could even imagine this being a good idea, I smiled at him.

“So I was thinking about having sex tonight…”

“Great for you. You still have the mix I gave you.”

“Yeah … about that…”

I paused for a second, taking a deep breath and looking away from him.

“What would you think about going on a date with me beforehand?”

“I told you Jess. I don’t want to be y…”

“And follow me afterwards.”

He did not say anything. We looked at each other for a moment, and he spun on his bed before getting on his feet. My head tilted up a little so I could look into his eyes, I could see he was surprised, but nothing else. I had no way of telling if he was thrilled or upset about the idea. None of us talk. We both stayed there for about two hours. My heart, which had barely slowed down, was now going even faster. I saw his mouth open and, before he could get any sound out, I had an entire scenario in my head of how he was kicking me out.

“W…”

“Nick! Please don’t kick me out. I want to keep living with you guys.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh… That’s not what you were about to say?”

“Not at all. Why would I say that? I was going to ask what’s in for me.”

“The sex Nick. You get to make sweet love to me.”

“It sounds so weird when you say that, but wouldn’t Sam be upset?”

It is just at this point that it hit me. I had not told him the important part of my idea.

“He would be there.”

“Wouldn’t it be weird to have sex in front of your boyfriend?”

“First, he’s not my boyfriend. And he would be having sex with me too.”

“Which one of us would go first? I think I’d prefer to be on the chair first. At least, if he uses a condom.”

This was turning out even more difficult than I thought. I sigh and tried to caress his arm a little to ease the following part in.

“Nick. We… All three of us… We…”

“Oh! Like a threesome?”

He looked at me in silence. I did not have to answer back, it was clear enough by now. Every moment of silence felt so long right now and so stress heavy that it felt like we stayed that way for another hour. Not saying a word, I saw his hand raised. Thinking he was going to pass his finger on my cheek, I closed my eyes, but it never came. Instead, a far more surprising thing happened. He had coped my breast and was fondling it. I was too much stunned by his boldness to stop him.

“What are you doing?” I asked, looking down at his still moving hand.

“I’m looking if I would like it. What else?”

“Nick! This is not how it works.”

I finally decided to slap his hand away from my body, considering his move a bit random and out of context.

“I don’t know Jess. Until today I thought you should not just barge into someone room and ask for sex, so I’m trying new stuff too.”

“Just forget about it.”

As I said that, I left the room. I thought he would stop me from going, but he did not. Two steps out, I turned around and look at him. He was not into view anymore. I walked back in to tell him how mad I was, but I got surprised seeing that he was getting pants out of his drawer. Not saying a thing, I look at him get dressed. Once he put on a semi-decent button-up shirt, he walked out in front of me.

“You’re paying, right?” he asked as his only words before getting out of the apartment.

The evening went pretty smoothly. Neither one of us really knew what to talk about as we were both thinking about what would follow. As we were waiting for our dessert, I felt something brushing against my leg. Thinking it was a bug, with my second foot I kicked it off and Nick’s face immediately showed pain. I tried to apologize and he told me it was not that big of a deal. It killed anything he was trying to do to turn me on. I took the check and we left. As we were walking to Sam’s place, he warped his arm around me so I would not get cold and gave me my last way out:

“Are you sure you want to do this? We can still call it off, you know.”

“No Nick,” I said, trying to convince myself more than him. “I want this. I think it’s going to be fun.”

He caressed my outer-arm, and I came to a stop in front of a building door. I told him that it was there and I took a deep breath before reaching for the bell. At least, the guy by my side did not seem scared about what was waiting to happen, and it helped me relax a little. The door buzzed way too quickly for my licking, and I reached for the knob myself. I could not be expecting Nick to open it for me; he was still him after all. We took the elevator out of pure laziness and arrived to the already unlocked door. As I was kissing my bo … my friend, Nick sat on the couch like it was his place. My lover did not let go of my lips so easily and, soon enough, his hand firmly got a grasp of my ass. I got my head free, still letting him explore my body.

“Sam? What are you doing?” I asked, ready to take a beer before going down with it.

“I want you Jess, and doesn’t he know?”

“Yes, but I was thinking maybe we…”

“Come on, Jess,” Nick shouted, a little tipsy, from the couch. “You should let Sam show me what is underneath that dress.”

Before I could react, he obliged and pulled on my dress, getting it up to me stomach. I was about to get it back down, but he warped his arms around me and took me off the ground to do half a spin, letting Nick see up-close my G-string covered ass. My heart stopped when I felt a hand caressing it. I did not have to count the number of hands on my body, this touch was a lot softer than what I have been used to in this relationship. Sam’s action quickly got excused as I let my roommate explored part of my body. Finally deciding to liberate myself, I fix my clothes and look to the tenant.

“How about you go get us three beers?” I asked him before he left the room without a word.

“You have a great ass,” Nick said, as I sit by his side in the middle of the couch.

“No, I don’t,” I answered, a little embarrassed.

“You should remove your panties.”

I quickly found back the guy I knew. As I was thinking of how to tell him he could not ask for stuff like that, I got saved by the drinks. My first sip emptied almost half the can. Both men were talking about some random stuff, and I was out of the conversation. Not that they did not want me in, but I simply could not concentrate on any of the words they were saying. It did not help when Nick put his right hand on my thigh right as Sam was smiling at me. Leaning my head against the couch, I let him touch me there. After all, I was in a more hardcore kind of relationship where we had great sex and absolutely no foreplay. As such, when I was imagining this night, there was not those kinds of acts to ease me in.

The night kept going. With now a few beers down, I was able to participate in the conversation and Miller’s hand, which was still on my tight, had totally relaxed me, even if he had raised it a couple of times and came really close to touching my underpants. Probably more because he was ready than thinking about me, an order came from my right: “It’s getting late. Get that dress off, Jess.” I was not sure if it was because of the alcohol of my excitement, maybe a mix of both, but I got up and, without giving them any show, I got it off like you would do before going in the shower. Sitting back down in simply my underwear with my cheeks completely red, matching the remaining two pieces that were covering me, we resumed the conversation. Both men did nothing to pretend like nothing was happening as they kept glancing at my body. I did not care, I was ready for more.

As if he was reading my mind, my boyfriend point to Nick what to do. It was much more than what I was hoping would happen next, but I let him do it. Removing his hand from my tight, he got it higher and two of his fingers pushed my panties on the side to insert themselves in my body. I had a little moan as they did so. Closing my eyes, I tried to imagine it was anyone but him. I felt a hand behind my back, and soon my bra popped open. I knew better than to resist, so I moved my arms forward and let it slide down. Kissing the mouth that was offering itself to me, it was not hard to know who it was as I was used to this tongue pushing its way pass my lips. My moans getting harder and harder, I came right there from Nick’s hand.

“You must be pretty excited, you never come like that,” Sam said as he got away from me and took Nick hand to bring up to my face.

“Yes, I must be,” I lied.

As I was obeying the silence order and cleaned the fingers in front of me, I look on the side to look at the guy who had just brought me to this paradise. I could never have imagined a guy like him could be this great at sex. Sam was not bad, but always getting it hardcore and without foreplay did not help me. The latter got up and took my hand so I would follow him. We walked to the bedroom. Under normal circumstances, we would have done it right there, but he probably assumed it would be easier in a bed. He was not wrong. Almost naked, I walked with him until we got there and I jumped on the bed. Nick quickly follow us and, when he got in, he had stripped from all of his clothing. My mouth was watering as I looked at his erection. Sam did not have to tell me what to do. He always said: “a man should not have to put the condom himself.” I did not believe it, although at the same time I did not mind doing it. Therefore, I reached in the nightstand and I got one out as Nick was getting up on the bed.

After having opened it, I placed it on my mouth and lowered my head to put it on. He did not let me move on as he pushed back down on my head. Relieved that he did not try to make me deep throat him, I got what he was asking me and activated my head up and down on his member, trying to use my tongue on the tip of the rubber to please him. It was weird to do a blowjob with that on, but it did not stop me. Sam, now behind me, did not stay in rest as he lowered the only piece of clothing that I had on and, with my string still around my tights, I felt a bit of liquid onto my ass. I was not duped by thinking that he had already come. Trying to loosen up my body, I knew what was coming. In about half a second, probably less, his index finger made its way inside my rear hole. Quickly making it go in and out, it was not long that his middle finger join the party. Even though he was always playing with that hole, it still hurt a little when I have had a break.

Not feeling any resistance from the top of my head, I removed it from where it was so I could move on, taking the chance at the same time to free my butt. After throwing my G-string onto the floor, I got on top of Nick and, while sharing a smile, I lowered my hips to slowly ease him in me. I took my time to go all the way down and stayed there for a moment. When I activated myself, I was pleased to hear him moan my name. All my attention was focus on the man in front of me, and without slowing the movement I was doing with my hips, I lowered my upper body to kiss him. Not wasting any time, he kissed me back passionately. Taken so much in the moment, I had forgotten that we were not alone, but the second man did not let us finish before wanting in. Having never done anything with two men, I expected to make love to one while, at most, sucking the second one, but he had other plans in mind.

Without telling me, he had gone against his usual saying and had covered his member that was now rubbing against my ass. Expecting what was about to come, I came to a complete stop to let him penetrate my ass. Double penetration would be a first for me, but I walked myself into this and I was willing to try it. Although, he did not go in the way I was expecting. Alining it a little bit lower, I got my breath taken away as a second phallus made its way inside my pussy. Only letting me a second to accommodate to both of them, he started to pound it in and out of me. I slowly resumed my own movement, not entirely sure how this would work. Even if it was unpleasantly big at first, the feeling of having those two men in me going in and out on different rhythm soon transformed into pleasure. I wanted to reach down to play with my love button at the same time, but before I could make the move, Nick reached for it and masturbated me while we were all in action. I smiled at him and kissed him once more. Without waiting for them, I had my second orgasm of the night and I let my body-weight rest on top of Nick. As I was slowly getting back to myself, the man behind me had not slowed his movement down.

“Come here,” he ordered me as he removed himself from me.

By this point, I was used to it. I dismantled Nick and spun around in a fraction of a second. When I got there, the condom was already off his dick and he put the head into my mouth, right before his semen erupted from the tip to fill my mouth. Not letting me rest, my roommate took this opportunity to put his mouth on my clit and softly played with it.

“I think it’s your turn, Nick,” Sam said as I was cleaning the last residue off his cock. “How do you feel about anal?”

“I don’t know. I never had anything up my ass before,” he innocently answered.

“Not yours. Jess’”

During the moment of silence, I stop contact with anyone else and sat by their side. My body was begging me to cover it with my arms, but I knew it would upset Sam. He would be back on his old speech about how I should be proud of how sexy I am. Last time it happened, I spent the evening, night, and following morning walking around his apartment in my underwear. Nick looked over to me, surprisingly in the eyes.

“What do you think?” he asked.

I gave him a small smile. It was all he needed. He got in a sitting position as I positioned myself on all four. He started with his fingers; two at first. It was probably a first for him, but he still knew to be gentle. Having been prepared earlier, it did not take me long to feel comfortable. I had to tell him I was ready to make him go on. Removing his hand, I felt his glans against my anus before he slowly pushed it in. That’s all he did at first. Simply the head of his cock, leaving me a moment to breathe, then he continued. He started going back and forth in me with only his first inch, then adding a second one, keeping adding some gradually. Once he got to his guard, it felt good. After a brief moment fully in my butt, he started much faster movements. With all his preparation, I did not mind them. Especially once I saw how he came only a minute after the fact. Getting out of me, he took off the contraceptive device and threw it down the room in the trash without warping it in a facial tissue or anything. Considering the state of his room, it was not that surprising.

“I think you guys should go,” Sam said, not even letting our back hit the bed. “I need to get up early tomorrow.”

We did not say a thing in return. Getting dress in the lounge, where most of our clothes were, we got kicked out of the apartment, not before he got my G-string hostage.


End file.
